rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
AP-4 Scatter Pistol
Differing from conventional firearms in that it is essentially a handheld shotgun, the Acres-Pierson Manufacturing Model 4 "Scatter Pistol", as it has been often called by hunters who have sufficiently risen within the ranks of the Bounty Hunters' Guild as to be allowed to requisition one, is a large, blocky sidearm that can often substitute for a primary weapon in most cases. Design AP-4 models certainly look unorthodox in design, resembling something of an oversized garden hose head, but are nothing to laugh at. It's marketing as a sidearm has come under scrutiny from both Guild-affiliated hunters and critics alike, as the weapon certainly weighs quite a bit and does not fit easily into a secondary role due to the massive cooling jacket wrapped around the four barrels that are required to stop the weapon from melting, actually regulating it to a primary weapon classification despite it's designation as a "pistol". Like most APM weapons, it has a detachable bayonet lug that can accommodate an AP-10 knife. Operation The Scatter Pistol differs from conventional firearms in that it lacks a combustible propellant, instead using a detachable, tubular capacitor clip that inserts from behind the pistol's main body. This powers the weapon's internal systems, allowing it to produce an energy bolt when prompted, further diffusing the bolts into four different projectiles when the trigger is pulled. Heat issues are handled by the weapon's extensive double heat sink system, allowing operators to fire off shots rapidly without worry of the weapon overheating and potentially exploding. AP-4 - Class 5 The original AP-4 variant. Features an adjustable diffusion nozzle on the barrel in order to allow the operator to select the amount of spread desired for the task at hand. It's capacitor magazine does not have a Modular Explosion Containment Hamper (MECH) attachment for redirecting explosive forces in the event of a capacitor explosion, making it potentially dangerous to the operator should the weapon's magazine be hit by a projectile. Those who have survived an ammunition explosion have described the event as something like getting a faceful of flechette darts, as molten-hot shrapnel enters the face with high velocity. AP-4HC - Class 4 Known as the High Capacity variant, it uses an advanced capacitor system and ultra-efficient internal systems to fire 50% more times before requiring a reload. In addition to this, the capacitor magazine has been fitted with MECH to avoid unnecessary suffering. No additional negative side effects have stemmed from either of these changes, making it a straight but more expensive upgrade to the AP-4. AP-4F - Class 4 A more conventional alternative to the outlandish AP-4 design, the AP-4F model is a considerably thinner, revolver-esque pistol loaded up with 4 .410 flechette rounds, firing one with every trigger pull. Rapid fire can put a considerable amount of the longer ranged, but less damaging darts downrange, although not matching the damage potential of the regular AP-4. However, unlike it's big brother, it can be used as a backup weapon. History Not much is known about the scatter pistol's origins, although many attribute it to the rising popularity of shotgun pistols within the ranks of bounty hunters everywhere. It's manufacture and distribution is controlled extensively by APM, making it a BHG-exclusive weapon.